


Dog Gone

by AKK



Category: X/1999
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-26
Updated: 2005-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things even the most responsible inugami watchdog won't risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Time: Before Inuki was killed.

The inugami growled, but without its mistress around it didn't attack and just sniffed at the man's legs, before it turned, interested, to investigate the tree behind him...

"If you raise that leg I shall feel compelled to deworm you."

The growl turned into an infuriated bark.

"And get you a flea collar."

Inuki's fangs dug into the fluttering coat, missing the person wearing it only slightly.

"With a 'Hello Kitty'-bell on it."

The coat was released.

"You know, your mistress will love that."

The inugami put its tail between its legs and whimpered.

"She'll never remove it."

The spirit dog escaped in a cloud of mist.

*...You have a weird sense of humor, Sei-chan...* the Tree rustled above.

The Sakurazukamori shrugged. "I'm a vet. I know how to take them."


End file.
